fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
A Glee Class
thumb|270px Mal wieder hat ein neues Schuljahr an der McKinley High angefangen und natürlich kommen auch neue Schüler an die Schule.Es werden die Glee Stars mitspielen und ihr ^_^ Status:in Arbeit Nette Klasse? Mein Name wurde grad aufgerufen und mir viel so ein Stein vom Herzen.Ich war mit meiner besten Freundinnen zusammen in einer Klasse."Und wo genau müssen wir jetzt hin?",fragte ich und kaute weiter mein Kaugummi,dass langsam nach nichts mehr schmeckte.Sandra zuckte mit den Schultern."Ne keine Ahnung.",dann drehte sie sich zu Meli um und fragte auch.Niemand wusste es so genau."Joaaa dann schlag ich ma vor,wir fragen irgendwen?" "Ich frag nicht!",kam es sofort von allen."Jaja,...is klar.Immer ich!"Also fragte ich jemanden."Hey du da!Weißte wo der Raum...ähhh."Schnell blickte ich auf mein Handgelenk wo ich mir den Raum aufgeschrieben habe."Wo der Raum 321 is?" "Jo klar weiß ich das!",der Typ drehte sich um.Ach du scheiße..Vor mir stand Cory!thumb|left|261pxCory Monteith.Der Cory Monteith aus Glee!Ich glaub ich bin auf Droge.Mein Mund stand offen."Bis..Bist du echt?O-oder nur eine gute Fälschung?" "Jap,ich bin echt.Aber jetzt zu deiner Frage.Du musst den Gang rechts und dann durch die Glastür und dann gleich die erste Tür links und schon bist du da.Nun muss ich aber auch zum Unterricht.Bis später vielleicht."Mein Mund stand offen und ich musste mir erstmal die Augen reiben.Ich bin echt auf Droge.Was sucht Cory Monteith hier?In diesem Kaff names Lima in Ohio?Naja ist jetzt auch egal.Es schien so als hätten die anderen nichts bemerkt und dann sollte es auch erstmal so bleiben,denn ich wusste genau wie die anfangen zu schreinen würde und das wollte ich nicht ertragen.Also gingen wir zum Klassenraum und als wir rein kamen war alles voll und laut.Ich war noch nicht mal ungefähr 20 Sekunden drinne und schon bekam ich Paierkugeln an den Kopf und Sandra und Meli auch und vor meinen Füßen landete eine Flasche.thumb|256pxErschrocken wich ich zurück und sprang fast auf Sandra's Arme.Mich kann man halt sehr schnell erschrecken und das war eine schlechte Eigenschaft von mir.Nachdem ich mich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte und mein Blutdruck wieder gesunken ist setzten wir 3 uns an drei Plätze die genau nebeneinander lagen.Neben uns saßen 2 Mädchen."Mia????!!!!",kam es von der einen."Emi?!?!?!?!? "MIAAAAA!!!!!",sie sprang auf und umarmte mich.Auch ich sprang auf und knuddelte sie."Verri???" "Mia!!!" Auch Verri stürmte auf mich zu und umarmte mich.Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ein Mann kam rein."Moinsen.",kam es von ihm und er schmiss seine Tasche auf den Pult vor sich."Ich bin Matthias Boomer und bin ab heute euer Klassenlehrer." Völlig Zeitgleich sahen Sandra,Emi,Verri und Meli uns an."Das kann doch nicht wahr sein.",grinste ich."Oh doch es ist wahr." "Hey ihr da!Net reden,wenn ich rede!" Und dann nahm er sein Schlüsselbund und versuchte uns damit abzuwerfen,doch ich fing es auf und warf es zurück."Nächstes Mal besser treffen,sag ich da nur."thumb|left "Ja ist klar.Okay und nun zum Unterricht.Aber erstmal,sprecht mich bitte mit Matthias und du an." "Jap es ist defintiv Matti.",flüsterte ich zu Emi und Meli.Beide nickten syncron und dann schrieben wir den Stundenplan von der Tafel ab."So und jetzt macht mir bitte Namensschilder,damit ich euch mit euren Namen ansprechen kann,capito?" Ich fertigte ein Namensschild an und stellte es auf den Tisch.Nachdem Matti das Namesschild von uns 5 las,guckte er uns ein wenig doof an.Ich glaub er ahnte noch nicht mal,dass wir ihn nur zu gut kannten.Sehr gut.Ich meine,wir verbrachten fast jeden Abend zusammen mit ihm im Chat und feierten zusammen eine "Poolparty".Es war auch immer sehr lustig zusammen,denn wir waren dort alle Gleeks und hielten zusammen.Naja,meistens.Ich grinste und grinste und grinste und Matti schaute immer skeptischer.Skeptisch zog er seine Augenbraue hoch und dann schien ihm ein Licht aufzugehen und sein Mund stand offen.Auf einmal fing er an zu lachen und schüttelte seinen Kopf.Alle sahen ihn etwas verwirrt an,da er auf einmal so losgelacht hat.Schnell räusperte er sich und fuhr mit seinem Unterricht fort.Ich holte unauffällig mein Handy raus und ging schnell mal auf Skype um Matti eine Nachricht zu schicken."Seit wann bist du Leher und warum hast du nichts im Chat davon erwähnt?!",schrieb ich ihm und dann kam bei ihm die Nachricht an und er holte auch sein Handy raus."Hmm ich könnte dir jetzt wenn ich fies wär dein Handy mitnehmen.Bin ich nun fies oder mehr als fies?" "Wenn du das machst dann schieß ich dich hier und jetzt mit einem Ball ab,Brüderchen...." "Okay Glück gehabt,heute nehm ich es dir mal nicht weg." "Guckst du heute mit Sandra,Meli,Emi,Verri und mir Glee?Wir wollten uns ne Pizza bestellen und nach Glee ne Party feiern.Also machst du mit?" "Ich alleine unter euch 5 Mädels?Na ich weiß nicht." "Och komm schon!" "Nagut." "Juhuu" "Aber jetzt passt sofort beim Unterricht auf,sonst gibts stress!" "Tze vergiss es." "Mia ich werd gleich richtig sauer." thumb|300px"Okay Okay hast gewonnen.",schrieb ich nur noch und packte dann mein Handy wieder weg.Ich nickte Matti kurz zu und dann "passte ich im Unterricht auf.".Aber dann musste ich wieder simsen und machte es so unaufällig wie möglich und hoffte das Der liebe Herr Lehrer es nicht merken würde und mich dann wieder mit seinem Schlüsselbund abzuwerfen und mir gar das Handy wegzunehmen.Ich entschied mich Leah eine SMS zu schicken."Und wie isses auf deiner Schule?",fragte ich sie via Handy,doch plötzlich klingelte das Handy von einem Mädchen aus meiner Klasse.Matti hatte es bemerkt und warf mir einen wenig sauren Blick zu.Schnell guckte ich irgendwo anders hin und pfiff ein Lied.Er verdrehte die Augen und sah zu dem Mädchen."Leah Handy aus!" thumb|leftDas Mädchen hieß Leah?!Heißt das,dass Leah auch in meiner Klasse ist?!WIe hammer geil ist das denn bitte?Ich war total happy und kritzelte mir die ganze Stunde was auf die Hand und Sandra half mir dabei.Am Ende betrachtete ich es mit stauen."Das ist ja geil geworden!" "Oh ja das ist es!" Grinsen packte ich meine Sachen zusammen.Nach der Stunde stürmte ich sofort zu Leah rüber und umarmte sie."Das ist echt geil,das hier so viele aus dem Chat sind!Ich meine Matti ist unser Lehrer!",grinste ich."Schade das Luki nicht hier ist.In unser Klasse.",seufzte ich und lehnte mich an die Wand."Hm." Plötzlich bekam ich eine SMS von Elly:"Dreh dich mal um Süße." Ich drehte mich um und vor mir stand Elly breit grinsend und ich umarmte sie vor Freude quieckend."Guck mal wer dahinten auf dich wartet.",sagten beide gleichzeitig breit grinsend und ich guckte dort hin.Dort stand er.Mein Freund.Ich quiekte vor Freude und rannte auf ihn zu.Er schloss mich in seine Arme und gab mir einen Kuss.Dann nahm ich seine Hände und zog ihn zu Meli,Verri,Emi,Sandra Leah und Elly.Wir beide sahen uns verträumt an. *Sicht des Erzählers* Zwei Mädchen schlenderten zusammen durch die Gänge.Das eine Mädchen hatte schwarze Haare mit ganz leichtem braun und die andere hat braune Haare mit Stränen.Die eine,ihr Name war Theresa,genannt Tessi,hatte einen Kopfhörer ins Ohr gesteckt und hörte Musik.In ihrer anderen Hand hielt sie ein Glas Erdnussbutter mit einem Löffel drinne und stopfte sich immer was in den Mund.Die andere,Luna,hatte ebenfalls Kopfhörer in den Ohren und hörte in endlos Schleifethumb|left|275px"Glad you Came" und "Uptown girl" währendessen summte sie leise mit und kaute auf ihrem Kaugummi rum."Magst eigentlich Chris Brown?" Luna wollte grade antworten da kamen ein Paar Footballer den beiden entgegen und hauten Tessi die Erdnussbutter aus der Hand.Ihr Mund stand offen und sie lief dem,der ihr die Erdnussbutter aus der Hand geschlagen hinterher und schubstethumb ihn gegen einen Spind der grade frei war."Alta was hast du für Probleme mir einfach meine Erdnussbutter aus der Hand zu schlagen!!" "Määädel chill....Ist doch nur Erdnussbutter.." "Kannst dir aussuchen..Rechts,links oder beide?" "What the fuck?",fragte er verwirrt und bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte bekam er rechts eine geklebt und links auch.D ann grinste sie triumphirend und ging weg doch der Typ kam ihr hinterher und trat sie."Ach du suchst also streit?Na dann.." Sie zogsich ihre Ärmel hoch und schlug ihn nocheinmal.Das ging so weiter bis sich eine riesen Menschenmenge um die beiden versammelt hatte.Auch Mia,Luki,Sandra,Meli,Leah und Elly waren da."WTF IST DAS TESSI??",rief Sandra."Ja das isse.",staunte Meli.Plötzlich kam ein Lehrer aus den Massen hervorgesprungen und zog die beiden aus einander und ehe er sich versah hatte er auch schon die Faust des Jungen im Gesicht hängen.Geschockt sahen sich beide an.Der Lehrer war Matti und sofort herrschte Stille.Plötzlich tippte Mia jemanden auf die Schulter:"Mia?!??!?!" "Lia?!?!??!?!" "MIAAAA!!!!" Die beiden waren die einzigen die etwas sagten,naja eher gesagt sie schrien.Beide sprangen sich in die Arme und nun sahen alle die beiden an.Sie kicherten und sahen wieder zu Matti der sich seine hand auf die Stelle gelegt hat wo er vor wenigen Sekunden getroffen wurde.Dann zog er den Schüler mit zum Rektor und die Schüler standen immer noch im Kreis und Tessi schnappte sich ihre Erdnussbutter,steckte ihren Kopfhörer wieder in die Ohren und ging als wäre nichts gewesen weg. *Im Biologieunterricht* Mia und Tessi saßen zusammen nebeneinander im Unterricht. Mia schrieb die ganze Zeit "Kidrauhl" und "Triple Threat" in verschiedenen Schriftarten auf ihren Arm.Ihre Sitznachbarin kaute Kaugummi und simste unter ihrer Bank.Niemand passte auf.Warum auch?Es gab Bücher und Wikipedia wo man nachlesen was im Unterricht ran kam,doch Tessi hatte eine fiese Idee.Sie wusste das Mia ihr Handy nie auf leise stellt und schickte ihr eine SMS.Ein Psychogeräusch erschien und ein Paar schrien auf.Haben wohl doch zu viele Horrorfilme geguckt.Als sie nach rechts sah war Mia nicht mehr da.Sie lag aufm Boden und rieb sich den Kopf."Fick dich." "Dafür brauch man immer zwei.",sie grinste zufrieden und richtete ihre Haare.Alle hatten das klingelnde Handy bemerkt...Nur die Lehrerin nicht. Es war eine halbe Stunde des Unterrichts vergangen und Mia simste nun ebenfalls.Naja,sie spamte eher Matthew auf Twitter zu wie sehr sie ihn doch liebt.>Was findest du eigentlich an ihm?<,fragte Tessi sie immer wieder und sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.Komischerweise hörte sie in der halben Stunde nichts von ihr und sah auch nicht zu ihr rüber.Erst als sie ein leises Schnarchen vernahm blickte sie sich um.Tatsächlich.Sie schlief und zwar tief und fest.Wie ein kleines Baby."Gosh." Plötzlich klingelte es zum Stundenende.Es weckte sie trotzdem nicht auf.Okay,sie konnte Tessi nicht einfach hier so sitzen lassen.Also,was solls...Seufzend hob Mia die Schlafende hoch und ging mit ihr aus dem Raum.Alle anderen starrten den beiden hinterher.Grade als sie den Gang entlang ging,immernoch mit Tessi im Arm,knallte sie mit einem Typen zusammen.Fast hätte Mia sie fallen lassen,doch als sie erkannte wer dort vor ihr stand,lag Tessi auf dem Boden und...schlief immernoch weiter.Obwohl er eine Kaputze auf hatte und seine Augen mit einer Sonnenbrille verdeckte,erkannte sie ihn sofort und wollte grade los schreien,doch er legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen um ihr mitzuteilen sie solle leise sein.Sie nickte und er lächelte.Sie lächelte zurück."Warum lieg ich auf dem Boden?",kam es von unten und beide sahen sycron auf den Boden wo immernoch Tessi lag und sich umschaute."Miaaaa,antworte." "Du bist...öh...im Unterricht eingepennt und ich hab dich getragen aber ich wurde von jemandem abgelenkt." "Und warum lieg ich aufm Boden?" "Weil ich dich fallengelassen hab?" "Hast du mal n Kissen? Ist irgendwie grad gemütlich hier." "Ne,liegt noch in Mathe..." "Ow." "Kannst du mir mal hochhelfen?" "Kannst du das nicht alleine?" "Ich bin ne alte Frau,ya?Und Senioren hilft man." "Stimmt auch wieder." Sekunden später stand sie wieder auf ihren Füßen."Ich hab hunger.",sagt sie."Du hast immer hunger." "Hast recht.." Sie kratzt sich am Kopf."Trotzdem." "Warte mal,du hast keinen Plan wer grad vor uns steht oder?" "Vor uns steht jemand?" "Ya,man,du Pfosten." "Ein Typ mit ner Kaputzenjacke und ner Sonnenbrille?" "Ya,aber nicht irgendein Typ,sondern...",sagte Mia doch wurde von einem Trampeln unterbrochen."Öh,was zur Hölle war das?" "Schnell!Versteckt euch!Es ist unterwegs!!!",kam ein panischer Schüler ihnen entgegen und die Schritte,okay das Erdbeben kamen näher und man hörte ein Knurren.Mia krallte sich an Matt fest und Tessi sich an sich selber.Dann Schreie.Weiter hinten im Gang sah man einen Müllhaufen.Moment....Das war kein Müllhaufen.Das war ein Mensch der lief...In Zeitluppe...Von links und rechts kamen Wasserstrahle und Es schüttelte sich."Oh gott,dieses Bild werde ich nie wieder aus dem Kopf bekommen.",sagten Tessi und Mia beide gleichzeitig total verstört und Tessi war kurz davor ihren Kopf gegen einen der Spinde zu hauen um das nicht mit anzusehen.Es war wie ein Unfall:Man will nicht hinsehen,aber muss.Es breitete die Arme aus und machte komische Geräusche.Als würde es husten,sich übergeben und gleichzeitig rülpsen.Wahrscheinlich ein Fellknäull.Mia war intzwischen in den Armen von Matthew und klebte an ihm als wäre er ihr Lebensretter.Als es nach ein Paar Minuten näher kam,war Tessi schon fast wieder eingeschlafen.Tessi lehnte sich an den Spind und zählte die Sekunden bis es näher kam,dann ging es an ihnen vorbei."Ist es weg???",fragte Mia."Naja...sagen wir's so. Es ist auf dem Weg weg zu gehen." Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah dem es hinterher."Achja wir haben jetzt Schluss.",sagte Tessi."Woher weißt du das? Du hast geschlafen?" "Ich weiß alles." "Wollen wir uns nachher irgendwo treffen?",fragte Matt an Mia gewandt.Hätte Matt sie jetzt nicht mehr in den Armen gehalten,wäre sie wahrscheinlich umgekippt."Klar..öh..Gerne!Wo und wann?" "Ich hol dich so um 5 ab,okay?" "Woher weiß er wo wir wohnen?",mischte sich Tessi ein."Ich hab Listen,wo das drauf steht.",er zuckt mit den Schultern."Okay,dann bis nachher,Mia.Bye Tessi." Matt ließ Mia wieder runter und er ging weg."Ew...Wollen wir jetzt gehen? Ich hab hunger." "Du hast immer hunger." "Lass mich." Beide gingen zu Tessis Spind,holten ihr Skateboard und dann liefen sie nach Hause.Okay,Mia lief,Tessi fuhr.Es fing an zu regnen und Mia setzte ihre Kaputze auf und beschleunigte ihr Tempo.Ihre Freundin ebenfalls und es dauerte nicht lange da war sie schon aus der Sicht weite.Anscheinend hatte sie gar nicht mehr mitbekommen,dass neben ihr immer noch jemand lief.Genau,lief."TESSI!",rief Mia doch sie hörte nicht.Scheiß Kopfhörer. ~ Tessi riss die Tür des Zuhauses der Beiden auf,machte einen Cartwheel und schmiss dann ihr Skateboard in die Ecke.Endlich zu Hause.Sie zog ihre Jacke aus und schmiss sich auf das Sofa und machte den Fernseher an."Miaaaaaaaaa,mach mal was zu mampfen!" Keine Antwort. "Miaaaaaaaaaaaa." Immernoch nichts."Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kurz überlegte sie."Fuck." Erst jetzt kam ihr wieder in den Sinn,dass sie neben ihr gelaufen ist und sie dann alles ignoriert hat und mit dem Skateboard schneller geworden ist.In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und eine klitschnasse Mia kam rein."Hehe...",Tessi kratzte sich am Kopf und sah Mia an."Ich musste schneller werden...Ich hab...ew...den Herd angelassen!" "Du weißt noch nicht mal wie man den Herd bedient." "Stimmt auch wieder..." "Achja ich bin mit Melissa zusammengeknallt.",sagte Mia locker nebenbei,wobei Tessi fast vom Sofa fiel."Melissa Benoist?" "Mit wem denn sonst?" "Du verarschst mich doch." "Nö,ich hab sogar ein Foto als Beweis." Sie hielt ihr ihr IPhone hin.Diesmal fiel Nighthawk echt vom Sofa."Welchen Song willst du bei deiner Beerdigung haben?",fragte sie."Lolly oder Doin' your Mom,why?" "Weil ich dich das nächste mal umbringen werde,wenn du mir nicht Bescheid sagst." "Lol." "Das ist nicht lustig." "Doch irgndwie schon.Naja ich geh duschen." "Du musst mir aber was zu essen machen!",protestierte Tessi."Ess doch n Brot oder so.Wir haben auch noch Erdnussbutter." "Ya,ich weiß aber ich bin zu faul mich zu bewegen..." Dann war Mia auch schon in der Dusche verschwunden und war in Gedanken nur bei Matt und dem Treffen nachher.Währrend dessen rollte sie Tessi-ja,sie ist nicht aufgestanden-zum Kühlschrank,holte sich ein Monster und das Glas Erdnussbutter.Dann lag sie auch schon wieder auf dem Sofa und schaute irgendwelche Serien an,die nicht wirklich gut für die Bildung waren. "Weißt du welcher Song gut zu dir und Matt passen würde?" "Welcher?" "Magic von 1D." "Oh gott,ich hab jetzt gedacht du sagst Doin' your Mom..." Frustriert schüttelte sie den Kopf."Stimmt...Ew..dieses Bild von Matt und deiner Mutter geht mir grad nicht mehr aus dem Kopf...Hilfeee..." "Das hast du jetzt davon.Ich hab keine Ahnung was ich nachher anziehen werde...",Mia stochert in ihrem Chilli rum,dass sie vorher noch gemacht hatte."Am besten Klamotten...." "Ne weißt du? Ich geh nackt." "Matt würde sich bestimmt freuen." In dem Moment verschluckte sich Mia an ihrem Essen."Soll ich Doin' your Mom oder Lolly anmachen,fallst du stirbst?" "Fick dich." "Was denn,das hast du selber gesagt..." "Wann?" "Öh...Okay zurück zu den Klamotten." "Okay,also? Was soll ich anziehen..." "Vielleicht ne Jeans und ein Top.Ich würde natürlich bleiben." "Du würdest sogar nackt gehen." "Wenn Melissa oder Becca da sind,yoa,denke schon." "Siehste. Aber,gut.Ich glaub ich zieh das echt an...Und welche Farbe?" "Nimm doch durchsichtig.Freut Matt sich bestimmt." "Ich werf dich gleich mit meinem Chilli ab." "Waaaas denn?Ich sag nur meine Meinung.Und mit Essen spielt man nicht." "Ich spiele nicht mit essen,ich werfe es." "Ach ist doch das gleiche." "Wie du meinst.Okay ich mach mich mal fertig." "Du hast noch 1 1/2 Stunden Zeit." "Ich will halt perfekt aussehen.",Mia zuckt mit den Schultern und verschwand wieder im Badezimmer.Währenddessen schloss Tessi ihr IPhone and die Docking Station an und drehte Lolly auf.Sie sang lauthals mit und tanzte durch die Wohnung der Beiden.Mia und Tessi sind vor 1 Monat in die neue Wohnung gezogen.So eine Art WG,aber halt nur mit 2 Personen. Mia wusste,dass sie irgendwas vergessen hatte.Aber nur nicht was.Naja,egal,sie war ja nachher eh nicht mehr da,von daher.Nach 1 Stunde kam Mia topgestylt aus dem Badezimmer in Röhrenjeans und einem schwarzen Top."Meinst du so gefalle ich ihm?" "Denke schon." "Und was hast du heute noch so vor?",fragte Mia als sie sich neben Tessi auf das große Sofa geschmissen hatte."Ich denke,ich werde nichts tun." "Das hast du gestern doch schon." "Ya,ich bin aber nicht fertig geworden." "Pfosten." "Was?" "Nichts." Die beiden redeten noch eine halbe Stunde weiter,dann klopfte es an der Tür.Mia sprang sofort auf und wäre fast gestolpert.Sie stellte sich noch kurz vor den Spiegel,checkte ihr aussehen,atmete noch einmal durch und öffnete dann die Wohnungstür.Vor ihr stand Matthew.Perfekt,wie immer.Er begrüßte sie mit einer Umarmung.Tessi guckte vom Sofa hoch."Yo." Er nickte ihr zu und wandte sich dann wieder Mia zu und lächelte sie an."Wollen wir los?" Mia nickte."Miaaaaaa.",kam es von Tessi,die jetzt aber aufgestanden war."Ich will dich umarmen." "Awww." Beide umarmten sich,doch Tessi hatte die Eigenschaft,dass,wenn man sie umarmte,sie einen nicht wieder loslässt.Diesmal war es genauso.Tessi umarmte Mia ungefähr eine Minute und Matt lehnte sich schon wartend an den Türrahmen.'Hilfe' schien der Blick zu sagen,den Mia Matt zuwarf,doch er grinste nur und zuckte mit den Schultern.Er fand die Situation anscheind amüsant."Okay,Tessi.Ich will jetzt auch langsam mal los." "Neeein du kannst mich nicht alleine lassen." "Muss ich aber." "Musst du nicht." "Doch und im Schrank ganz hinten ist noch Erdnussbutter und im Kühlschrank noch ein Monster!" In Sekundenschnelle hatte sich Tessi von ihrer besten Freundin gelöst und ging in die Küche."Können wir?",fragte Matt."Klar." ~ Matt hatte Mia auf ein Dach geführt,wo Picknick Decken lagen und Essen und Trinken.Sie hatten sich hingelegt und erfuhren immer mehr übereinander,naja Matt erfuhr mehr über Mia,denn sie wusste ja schon das meiste.Als sie und Matt sich grade tief in Augen schauten,klingelte Mia's Handy.Als der Refrain von Lolly ertönte,wurde sie von Matt schräg angeschaut,doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nahm an."Was gibts?",fragte Mia."Warum hast du nicht gesagt,dass du eine Party feierst,hier..." "Owwww,fuck.Das hab ich total vergessen.Was hast du gesagt?" "Ich hab gesagt sie sollen morgen wiederkommen." "Und das hat funktioniert?" "Ya,aber wenn du sowas nochmal machst bin ich dein Tod." "Jaja.Bis nachher.Oder Morgen." Dann legte sie auf und sah ihr Date an.Er hatte seinen Kopf wieder so schief gelegt,wie Mia es liebte und schaute sie fragend an. "Ich wollte heute eigentlich eine Party feiern aber dann bist du dazwischen gekommen und ya,ich habs vergessen.",erklärte sie."Oh,wollen wir zurück? Ich meine,ich will kein Partystopper sein." "Nein,ist okay.Tessi hat sie nach Hause geschickt.Er nickt und lächelt,doch er wirkte ein wenig nachdenklich.Das Mädchen bemerkte es sofort."Worüber denkst du nach?",fragte sie und lehnte sich zurück in die Kissen,die dort lagen."Ach nichts.",erneut lächelt er und nimmt dann eine der unangebrochenden Sektflaschen und füllte es in 2 Gläser."Cheers.",sagten beide gleichzeitig als sie anstießen nachdem er ihr das Glas gereicht hatte.Schon bald hatten beide die dritte Flasche leer und waren völlig voll.Es wurde noch eine lange Nacht. Als Mia aufwachte lag sie in irgendeinem Bett.Sie sah sich um.Weiße Vorhänge,weißer Schrank,riesiges Bett und ein Typ neben ihr.Sofort fiel ihr ein,dass dieser Typ Matt war und sie grinste.Aber wo war sie? Und hatte sie ihre Klamotten noch...-Ja,hatte sie.Naja,okay,alles außer ihr Top.Sie entschloss aufzustehen und nach der Dusche hier zu suchen,denn sie roch nach Alkohol und irgendwie verschwitzt.Mia lief 4 Mal in das falsche Zimmer bis sie das riesige Badezimmer gefunden hatte und ging duschen.Nachdem sie duschen war,zog sie ihre Sachen wieder an und schaute nach Matt.Als er immernoch nicht war,krabbelte sie auf das große Bett und zog ihm seine Decke weg.Auch er hatte kein Hemd mehr an und zum aufwecken pieckste sie ihn die ganze Zeit an,bis er langsam seine Augen aufschlug."Guten Morgen,Babe.",begrüßte er sie."Guten Morgen.",grinste Mia und setzte sich neben ihn.Auch jetzt setze er sich auf."Was haben wir gestern gemacht? Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern...",bemerkte Mia."Ich auch nicht,fällt mir grad so auf.Erst jetzt fiel Mia auf das in seiner Hose etwas vibrierte."Hast du ein Vibrator oder was ist das?",fragte sie lachend und legte den Kopf schief."Das ist mein Handy..." Matthew griff unter die Decke und holte sein Handy hervor."Und?" "Oh mein Gott...Mir wurde ja schon immer viel getwittert aber so viel hatte ich noch nie." "Was schreiben sie?" "Öh lies am besten selber." Er gab ihr sein Handy und sie las.>Wer war das Mädchen gestern?<,fragte eine. >Bist du mit ihr zusammen?< >Schon den Artikel über dich gelesen?< >Die Bitch will doch nur dein Geld,nimm lieber mich.< und noch viele mehr."Warte was für einen Artikel?" "Woher soll ich das wissen?" Er zuckt mit den Schultern.In dem Moment klingelte Mia's IPhone mit 'Lolly' und Matt schaute sie genauso belustigt an wie gestern Abend.Daran konnte sie sich noch erinnern.Der Rest war komplett weg."Yo?",sagte sie."Sieht aus als hättet ihr gestern Abend viel Spaß gehabt,lol." "Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern." "Die Presse zerreißt sich die Mäuler über euch." "Omg,wir sind in der Zeitung?" "Zeitung,Internet,Fernseher,alles." "Schick mir gleich mal den Link." "Okay,dann bis später oder wann du wieder nach Hause kommst." Dann legte sie auf und Sekunden später bekam sie eine Nachricht auf Whatsapp. Sie folgte dem Link und kam auf eine Seite mit der Überschrift:>Verfällt Matthew Morrison (34,Glee) nun der dunklen Seite des Ruhms?< Darunter war ein Bild von den beiden wie sie wild rummachten.Ohne Worte zeigte sie es Matt und er lachte nur."Ich bin dem Ruhm nicht verfallen,ich bin dir verfallen." "Aww du bist süß." "Du bist süß." "Du bist süßer." "Und du bist heiß.",grinst er. "Weißt du wie ich ausgerastet bin als du mir getwittert hast?" "Hab ich?Wie heißt du auf Twitter." "Swaggymorrison." "Ahhhhh das warst du?" "Yap.Hast du die Bilder bekommen?" "Ja,ich habe sie ausgedruckt,eingerahmt und bei mir aufgehängt." Matt biss grade von seinem Brötchen ab."Hast du Kontakt zu Melissa?" "Benoist?" "Ja,wem sonst?" "Klar,wir sind ziemlich gut befreundet,wieso?" "Tessi verehrt sie.Ich kenne niemanden der sie so fangirlt.Könntest du vielleicht fragen ob sie sich irgendwann mal mit ihr trifft?" "Einen Moment." Die drei standen vor der Wohnungstür von Mia und Tessi.Mia wollte grade die Tür aufmachen."Warte,Matt du bist doch allerisch gegen Katzen oder?" "Ja,bin ich.Wieso?" "Weil wir 5 Katzen haben." "Ich nehm ein Mittel,es ist also nicht schlimm." "Okay und Melissa Achtung,wenn sie einen einmal umarmt wird man nie wieder losgelassen." Sie nickt.Mia guckt Matt an und sieht dass er ein wenig zittert."Was ist los?" "Ich hab Angst vor Katzen..." "Die tun dir schon nichts." Bei dem Gedanken wie ihre beiden Katzen Matt verfolgen muss sie schmunzeln und öffnet die Tür.Tessi war grade dabei einen Backflip zu machen als sie sah wer dort stand und wäre sogar fast falsch gelandet.Sofort stand sie auf und ging zu Melissa.Mia und Matt waren gespannt was sie als nächstes tun wird.Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und piekste sie an.Sekunden später fing sie an zu schreien und sprang ihr in die Arme und Mia sah grinsend zu Matt und gab ihm anschließend eine Highfive. 1 Monate war nun schon vergangen.Matt und Melissa waren bei den beiden eingezogen und Matt war mit Mia zusammen und Tessi war glücklich mit Melissa zusammen.Alle vier verstanden sich ziemlich gut...Nur dass Matt jeden Tag Angst hatte wenn er aufstand und an den 5 Katzen vorbei musste.Er dachte die Katzen wollen ihn töten.Er hatte sich sogar schonmal auf dem Schrank vor ihnen versteckt und alle haben ihn gesucht,aber erst nach 2 Tagen gefunden.Dabei wollten die Katzen doch nur mit ihm kuscheln. Es war eine Woche frei und Tessi und Mia saßen auf dem Sofa.Melissa putzt die Wohnung und dem lieben Matt ist langweilig.Er entscheidet sich dafür Liegestützen zu machen.Da beim Tisch die Katzen lagen musste er wohl oder übel vor den Fernseher.Matt machte ein Paar,da sagte Tessi:"Nehm deinen Arsch aus dem Bild.Ich kann nichts sehen. Mia's Freund sieht sie an:"Meinen Sexy Arsch wenn ich bitten darf." "Wie auch immer..." Augenverdrehend stand er auf und setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa.Plötzlich sprang eine Katze auf das Sofa und er versteift sich komplett."Mia,babe...Würdest du bitte...." "Die will nur kuscheln!" "Ich fühle mich aber nicht wirklich wohl in der Gegenwart von Katzen.Die wollen mich doch eh alle töten...." "Wollen sie nicht und jetzt stell dich nicht so an.Streichel sie mal." Dann erschien Melissas Stimme."Tessi was zum Teufel machst du da?" "Ich hab meine Wasserflasche verloren...." "Wie hast du das hinbekommen?",fragte Melissa."Ganz ehrlich?Ich hab keine Ahnung." "Vieeeeleicht sitzt du drauf." Tessi stand auf."Nö,vielleicht sitzt Matt drauf?",sie sah zu Mia's festen Freund rüber."Ne,ich sitzt da nicht drauf." "Sicher?" "Ja,ich bin mir sicher." "Wenn du drauf sitzen würdest,würde ich es auch nicht mehr trinken..." Melissa hatte intzwischen wieder angefangen zu putzen."Tessi,warum ist deine Flasche da auf dem Schrank?" "Wat?" "Deine Flasche ist auf dem Schrank." Plötzlich hörte man nurnoch ein Krachen und dann noch das schallendes Gelächter von Tessi."Warum lachst du?",fragten alle total verwirrt,doch sie zeigte nur auf den Mülleimer wo Hazel den Kopf rausstreckte. *Mia's Sicht* Es sah so geil aus wie Hazel aus dem Mülleimer kletterte und sich danach schnell verzog.Als Tessi sich wieder beruhigt hatte herrschte kurz Stille doch ich brach sie:"Ich will mit Mattaconda spielen." Alle sahen mich an."Warte wer zum Teufel ist Mattacon- Ow." Tessi sah mich verstört an,doch Matt und Melissa schienen nicht zu raffen worüber ich redete.Mein Babe hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen."Ich erklär es dir später...",sagte ich nur. "Sie meint deinen Schwanz.",sagte Tessi nur trocken und nahm ein Schluck von ihrem Monster.Mit aufgerissenen Augen sieht mich Matt an."Waaaaaaaaas denn? So kann ich wenigstens drüber reden und niemand rafft was außer ich aber,das hat sich ja jetzt erledigt." "Ich hab hunger." Alle sehen nun Melissa an,die sich aus dem Gespräch rausgehalten hatte und mit Tessis Haaren spielte."Ich auch.",sagte Tessi. "Ich auch.",stimmte ich zu."Ich hab auch hunger,aber auf Mia." Nun sahen ihn alle an und er zuckte mit den Schultern."Wollen wir zu Mc Donalds fahren?" Alle nickten und ein Paar Augenblicke später saßen wir zu viert in dem Auto und fuhren zum Fastfood Restaurant.Tessi saß am Steuer,Melissa las Shades of Grey und ich,naja,was machte ich eigentlich? Manchmal knabberte ich an Matt oder nervte die anderen.Es sah fast so aus als würde Matt bereuen,dass er mitgekommen ist.Genauso bei Melissa.Plötzlich lief Ice Ice Baby im Radio."BITCHES THIS IS OUR SONG!",rief Tessi und drehte auf.Ja,das war Tessis und mein Song.Forever.Wir beide rasteten total aus und sangen lauthals mit und nach kurzer Zeit stieg Matt auch mit ein.Bei ihm klang es eh am besten,naja beziehungsweise am heißesten.Melissa sah aus als würde sie am liebsten sterben oder einfach weglaufen.Matt,Tessi und ich hatten Spaß.Wir holten uns unser Essen und fuhren wieder nach Hause. "Wollen wir feiern?",fragte Melissa."Haben wir noch Alkohol?" "Ya,noch richtig viel." "Okay Idee:Wir spielen Flaschendrehen und auf wen die Flasche zeigt,der muss einen Kurzen wegkippen.",sagte Matt und alle nickten zustimmend.Er stand auf und hlte allen Alkohol den wir noch hatten und eine leere Flasche.Dann setzten wir uns alle auf den Boden,während Matt ein Paar Gläser mit dem Stoff zu befüllen.Irgendwie ist es ja gut einen Mann im Haus zu haben.Besonders wenn er Matthew James Morrison heißt.Ich fing an die Flasche zu drehen als Matt auch saß und natürlich.Sie zeigte auf mich.Ich griff nach meinem ersten Kurzen. Endless Ich rief Tessi.Völlig verschlafen sah sich mich an."Was gibt es und warum musst du so brüllen?" "Ich hab nicht gebrüllt,aber es sieht aus als hätte und gestern wieder die Presse verfolgt." Schnell tippte ich etwas in meinen Computer ein."Wie jetzt?" "Naja es gibt Videos von uns im Internet.Von uns vier." Jetzt zeigte ich ihr auf dem Laptop ein Video wo sie eine Laterne umarmt."Aww ich kuschel mit einer Laterne." Matt kam ins Wohnzimmer.Nur in einer Jogginghose...Oh mein Gott..."Hast du dein Shirt verloren?",kam es nur von Tessi."Ganz ehrlich? Ja,ich habs verloren und gebt mal bei Amazon meinen Namen und danach TShirt ein...Dann wisst ihr wo es ist." "Das Video von dir hat schon mehr als 100.000 Klicks Tessi,Respekt." Nun war Melissa auch wach."Ja,ich bin halt Fame." "Gibt es noch mehr Videos?" Melissa schaute zu Boden und kicherte leicht."Ja,auf dem einem tanzt dein Mädchen mit alten Leuten Gangnam Style." "Sie hat mit Matt getanzt?",fragte Tessi und streckte Matt die Zunge raus."Glaubs oder nicht.Es gibt noch mehr die älter sind als ich." "Glaub ich nicht.Ich will das Video sehen." Minuten später hatten Tessi und ich uns immer noch nicht gefangen.Es sah einfach zu geil aus wie die alten Leute sie verwirrt ansahen aber mitmachten. "Warte warum hab ich mit der Laterne gekuschelt und du nicht?Du machst meistens die verrückteren Sachen.",fragte sie mich."Naja...ich hab mit einem Baum gekuschelt." "Warum kann ich mir vorstellen,dass du dabei Matt's Name gestöhnt hast?" "Hat sie.",sagte Matt nur."Und was hast du peinliches gemacht?" "Okay...lass es mich so sagen,ich glaube alle halten mich jetzt für völlig verrückt.." "Er ist in Bikini auf den Straßen rumgelaufen..." "Ich wette alle sprechen mich heute Abend bei dem Dreh an." "Warte heute Abend ist Dreh?" "Ja,schon vergessen?Deshalb werde ich auch noch kurz schlafen gehen." "Ich komm mit,ich will kuscheln.",sage ich uns wuschel ihm durch die Haare."Wenn es nur beim Kuscheln bleibt,lol." "Wer weiß,wer weiß." Matt zwinkert mir zu und wir legen uns auch schon gleich in das Bett.Es ist wirklich nur beim Kuscheln geblieben bis er irgendwann eingeschlafen ist.Auch ich muss irgendwann eingeschlafen sein... "FUCK MAN!",diese Wörter weckten mich und ich saß gleich kerzengrade im Bett.Dann sprang ich auf und ging der Stimme nach ins Badezimmer wo Matt stand und sich irgendetwas aus dem Gesicht wusch...Ohne Erfolg.Als er mich bemerkte und anschließend seinen Blick auf mich richtete,musste ich laut loslachen.Auf seinem Gesicht stand dick und fett Mattaconda."Hast du mich angemalt?",fragte er ernst und ich schüttelte den Kopf."Ich bin auch eingeschlafen." Er nickte und wandte sich wieder dem Spiegel zu."Irgendwie...muss...man...das...doch...abbekommen!" Matt stand da,immernoch ohne Shirt mit einer Bürste in der Hand und versuchte sich das Kunstwerk von der Stirn und den Wangen zu wischen."Ist das mit Edding?" "Ich weiß es nicht,ich meine,wenn es mit Edding wäre,würde ich es abbekommen,aber ich bekomm es nicht ab und in weniger als einer Stunde sind die Glee Proben.Ryan haut mich wenn er mich so sieht." "Stimmt,das tut der glaub ich echt...Hast du es schonmal mit Seife versucht?" "Ja,geht auch nicht." "Öhhm oder vielleicht mit Nagellackentferner?" "Brennt das nicht?" "Nur wenn du Stellen im Gesicht hast." Er seufzt."Okay,ein Versuch ist es Wert..." Ich nicke,dann krame ich im Schrank und habe Sekunden später den Entferner in der Hand."Setz dich auf die Badewannenkante.",wies ich ihn an und er setzte sich.Ich setzte mich auf seinen Schoß und gab ein wenig des Mittels auf ein Tuch und begann danach so gut es geht ihn sauberzumachen.Es ging ein wenig weg aber nicht wirklich viel.Zumindest war es immernoch erkennbar.Matt hatte intzwischen die Augen geschlossen und seinen Kopf zurückgelehnt.Oh man ich liebe ihn so sehr! Die beiden hatten mich und Tessi mit zum Glee Set genommen und wir beide waren völlig aufgeregt.Tessi würde Becca bestimmt in die Arme fallen und Chris und Darren gleich fragen ob sie ihre beiden besten Freunde werden wollen ich würde...Stimmt,was würde ich eigentlich? Ich würde bestimmt mit Jayma,Mark und Cory und so reden.Aber mal gucken.Auf jeden Fall läuft grad wieder Ice Ice Baby im Radio Tessi und ich rasten aus,Matt singt auch mit und Melissa würde glaub ich in diesem Moment am liebsten sterben.Obwohl...wenn sie sterben würde,würde Tessi sie wieder beleben also kann sie gar nicht sterben. Kategorie:Cast FF Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:+16 Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:+12 bis +16 Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Glee Cast